


Restart

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst?, Confusion, Fluff, I put major character death but it depends on how you take it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Lives, Slow Burn, idk what else to tag??, probs gonna add more tags + characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if you were given more than a second chance?
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!
> 
> this is like uh my first real fic thing?? idk...
> 
> so i was going through old stuff and i found this story idea in an old notebook of mine, so why not bring it to life after a few years? i'm not sure where i'll go with this fic. sorry for bad english ashdjasd!!

**BANG**

**.......**

_Again?_

I sigh, placing my hand on my chest. I look down and see nothing but blood. 

**BANG**

I close my eyes, but I didn't want to. Not yet. But what choice do I have? What choice would anyone have in this situation? 

_I've died again._

_What number is this?_ I thought, as I saw nothing but the dark, _I actually thought I was finished with this, I guess not._ _I wonder what my next life has in store._

_I always wondered what people would do if they were me...Being forced to live a new life anytime you died._ I kept thinking to myself, my words are my only company anyways. _Always the same name and the same looks when I come back. The one rule to stop this cycle? Find something that makes you want to keep going. Stupid, right? I feel nothing but hatred towards life, I've been through so many. The same world every time, the same name every time, the same face and hair._

_I'm Stephen Ng, going into life number 24..or 26? I've lost track. My "high score" is age 13. Pathetic, I know. I'm just a bad luck charm._

_I just want to be happy. I want a friend who'll protect me, who wants me to live, so I can feel the same way._

The darkness slowly faded away, and I could see my hands. _Finally..._ I don't like not seeing my body, like any sane person who's trapped in nothing but darkness. 

* * *

**[9/14/XXXX, Stephen Ng is born.]**

**[12/7/XXXX, Hosuh Lee is born.]**

**[8/6/XXXX Daniel Lim is born.]**

**[Jay Lim spawned into life, I legit cannot find his birthday so I'm not gonna guess and get bashed for messing it up. Let's pretend he was born around the same time as them:)]**

* * *

So far, my life has been well. I have a few siblings and kind parents. Do I like them? No. Absolutely not. I don't get attached to my families, but I'd like to. I do well in school, which is expected since I've been to so many. When I made it to age 10, I met these two kids. They were interesting. One had really stupid green hair, yet he always spoke to me. I mean, my purple mohawk isn't as bad as his green, ugly, stupid, and dumb hair! He always wanted to be my partner with everything. His name is Daniel, he's (sadly) my friend. Well, I'm his best friend of course, I just..feel bad, mmhm.. There's also a kid in my class with this weird blond hair. His name is Jay. Unlike Daniel, I don't mind being around him. Jay, Daniel and I began to hang out a lot. It's good to have some company in this life. _I don't expect it to last that long._

I feel like the biggest shock to me is that I made it to high school. It felt..refreshing. I was a teenager! I can't get my hopes up though, I learned that many times before. I was probably hopeless.

I sighed as I realized that this life was probably going to end soon. I was actually enjoying it. I completely snapped out of my thoughts when someone sat next to me. No one sits next to me, I'm _pretty_ intimidating. I don't mind that though, a lot of people know me, but I don't know them. 

The person who said down next to me was pretty short compared to me. He has silver hair in a low ponytail, which I haven't seen before. Even though it was pretty hot outside, he wore a baby blue sweatshirt with the school's name on it. He had a lot of books on his desk as well. He seemed smart, and he probably was. For some reason, he looked stressed, but I wouldn't know why. He was frowning, and he was using his pointer finger to scratch his thumb side. Instead of listening to the lecture I watched him do that. Before I knew it, he looked at me. I felt my heart stop for a second. We made eye contact, and he hesitantly smiled and waved at me. He then began to take notes on the lecture.

_Maybe I do have a chance._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was so short!! sorry for bad english [2]!!! idk if i'll add onto this lol.
> 
> sorry that there was legit like no dialogue, i just kinda wanted this to be more of an introduction


End file.
